


Meanwhile In Russia

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But we need to stop doing this.”</p><p>“What why?” Kon asked, a little hurt and surprised.</p><p>“This.” Tim gestured around the hotel room, face still blushing. “We can’t keep doing this in fancy hotels in any country we feel like. Bruce and Dick will catch on…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanwhile In Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this amazing edit](http://assguard.tumblr.com/post/18310029400/at-a-hotel-in-russia-so-kon-slowly) by Mina
> 
> The opening quoted lines are by Mina, the rest by me

> __
> 
> “So…” Kon slowly said, fiddling around a sausage with his fork. “Last night was pretty awesome…”  
>   
> 
> 
> __
> 
> “…Yea,” Tim agreed, turning his face into his laptop to hide his burning cheeks. “But we need to stop doing this.”   
>   
> 
> 
> __
> 
> “What why?” Kon asked, a little hurt and surprised.  
>   
> 
> 
> __
> 
> “ _This_.” Tim gestured around the hotel room, face still blushing. “We can’t keep doing _this_ in fancy hotels in any country we feel like. Bruce and Dick will catch on…”   
>   
> 
> 
> __
> 
> Kon grinned and leaned forward to close Tim’s computer. “But your place doesn’t have room service and my barn is definitely not five star quality. Unless you like rolling in the hay..”  
>   
> 
> 
> __
> 
> “Shut up.” Tim laughed and tried to open his laptop but Kon’s hand was firm against the lid.   
>   
> 
> 
> __
> 
> “We should do it one last time before we go then. Y’know what they say: in Soviet Russia, party always find you.”  
>   
> 
> 
> __

The flush on his face spread, rolling down his neck at Kon’s husky voice. The proposal sounded far too tempting. Kon’s eyes were burning with a low heat, his fingers snaking forward to wrap around Tim’s wrist. Tim swallowed when those fingers began to stroke the inside of his wrist, a slow stroke against his thrumming pulse point.  
  


He turned his wrist around so that he could grab Kon’s arm. And he jerked the man forward, half way over the table in a heated kiss. Kon’s eyes widened at the sudden motion but he quickly adapted to the sudden change. One hand immediately slid into Tim’s dark hair, stroking and tugging at the dark strands with every kiss.  
  


Tim moaned at a soft nip at his lower lip, impatiently pushing his laptop and food out of the way before clambering over the table and straddling Kon’s lap. He ignored the sound of his half eaten breakfast hitting the floor, focusing instead on kissing Kon as hard as he could. A surprised noise and a breath against his cheek was the only indication he got of Kon’s surprise. They made Tim smile as he slowly ground his hips down into Kon’s, breathing hotly against his lips as Tim felt an answering hardness pressing back.  
  


Large hands were sliding up and down Tim’s arms, pushing his rolled up sleeves further with every stroke. A phantom touch had just slipped underneath his shirt, rucking his shirt up his chest and off his head. Tim didn’t bother checking to see where the shirt landed because he had more important issues to deal with. Like getting his hands on Kon’s cock.  
  


But Kon licking up his neck and nibbling on his ear was making his hands falter against the zip. “W-wait…”, Tim pleaded even as he tipped his head to give Kon better access. “Ooooooh waait…” His back arched into Kon, pebbled nipples brushing against black cotton and making him moan without inhibition.  
  


It irked Tim beyond words that Kon seemed to have no problem dealing with the button _or_ zipper of his pants. But all his complaints flew out the window when those large hands slipped underneath cloth to stroke against his skin. With a soft grunt, Tim’s hips pressed harder against Kon. Every squeeze and stroke that dipped lower between his cheeks made him moan harder into Kon’s mouth.  
  


His breath was knocked out of him when Kon suddenly rose to his feet and pushed him down on the table. “Up.” Kon ordered, fingers already pulling the dark pants off his legs. Feeling slightly dizzy with pleasure, Tim lifted his hips up to help Kon. With a quick lick over his dry lips, Tim spread his legs wide with a small smirk, “I hadn’t planned on being your breakfast.”  
  


Kon’s fingers pushed against the inside of his thighs, stroking the firm flesh as he gave Tim a hot look. “Breakfast, lunch, dinner, whatever. I could eat you all fucking day.” The heat in his chest expanded and spread at the lust behind those words and was pushed out in a loud groan when Kon went down on him. With his head thrown back and hands digging into Kon’s white shirt, Tim twisted and writhed on the table.  
  


Every lick and suckle drove him higher, his voice rising with his pleasure. His fingers ached as they clenched into the soft shirt. “Kon…Oh God Kon…yes…fuck yes.” When Kon’s tongue stroked the head of his cock, gathering up the growing pre-come, Tim’s hips jerked up with another moan.  
  


The pressure felt exquisite. Tim pressed his heated face against the table, squirming as Kon pleasured him. Lips, tongue and fingers creating a euphoric experience that left him dizzy. He bit down on his lower lip when Kon went down all the way, “ _Oh fuck_.”  
  


A fine trembling ran through him at the move. Tim gasped and whined underneath Kon’s fingers, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. “Oh _God yesss_ …” he hissed as Kon hummed around his length and began to bob his head. He could feel Kon’s every move underneath his fingers, every shift in those shoulders as he moved in a quick up and down motion.  
  


Tim closed his eyes, feeling his orgasm approaching. He managed to pull his hand out of the death grip he was keeping on his shirt, bringing it behind Kon’s head. Instead of pulling on his hair, he pushed Kon in further. Tim gasped as Kon deep throated him and swallowed.  
  


With a jerk and a gasp, Tim let the euphoric feelings wash over him. Every muscle in his body stiffened as he came in Kon’s mouth, cock twitching and spurting his pleasure down Kon’s throat. Whimpering, his muscles began to relax as he enjoyed the way Kon’s tongue continued to lick around his sensitive glans. He felt boneless and light by the time Kon pulled away. An after shot of lust went through him as Kon licked his lips and gathered the small amount of come that had leaked out the corner of his lips.  
  


“Yummy.” Kon purred as he licked his thumb clean.  
  


The look that Kon directed towards him with that one word, made Tim sit up and slide down on his knees before Kon. With a soft shove, he pushed the larger man back into the seat and began to pull on his unbuttoned jeans with trembling fingers.  
  


He couldn’t stop himself from smiling appreciatively when he noted that Kon had skipped his underwear. With a small smirk upward, Tim stroked the hard length in his hands. “You already planned this.” A statement, not a question.  
  


Kon’s reply was a hand behind his head, lightly sifting through his messy hair. “Maybe…” he moaned as Tim’s hand gently squeezed the base. Tim gave him a slightly disbelieving look, not believing Kon for a second. With one last stroke, he leaned forward and licked up Kon’s length.  
  


The musky smell combined with the salty, slightly bitter taste of Kon made his cock twitch. With a moan he wrapped his lips around Kon’s cock and slowly began to suck.  
  


“Oh _man_ , we gotta do this more often.” he heard Kon groan at a particularly hard suck. He was tempted to reply but Kon’s hand pushed his head down further, forcing him to take more of Kon into his mouth. He choked slightly as he felt Kon’s dick hit the back of his throat but that only seemed to encourage Kon.  
  


Tim let go. He let Kon fuck his mouth, enjoying the way Kon was practically using him. He just clung to Kon’s hips as they jerked up into his mouth and moaned around the hard flesh. He tried to move in a matching rhythm, bobbing his head up and down on Kon’s length. Kon moaned and cursed a blue streak somewhere above his head and it made him hard all too quickly.  
  


One hand dropped down to stroke himself as Kon’s hips began to jerk harder. He jerked himself off in quick, hard strokes as he savored the feeling Kon’s thighs trembling against his shoulders. He shouldn’t be feeling another orgasm coming on so fast but he does. He’s so hard and so _sensitive_ that every stroke _hurts_. He groaned in the best kind of pleasure pain, the vibrations rolling off Kon’s cock.  
  


And apparently that is all that Kon needed. There is a sudden burst of bitter, tangy flavor against his tongue. Tim tried his best to swallow as much of it that he can, his hand working himself frantically the whole time. Kon groaned his name, fingers pulling uncomfortably at his hair and Tim can’t breathe properly. It’s perfect. Just as Kon pulls his wet cock out, Tim comes in his hand. Whining and mouthing Kon’s softening flesh, his hips jerk frantically with every spurt of white liquid. Until he has pushing out every last drop of his pleasure.  
  


Entire body trembling, he leaned tiredly against Kon. His cheek pressing against Kon’s thigh, lips parted as he tried to remember how to breathe normally. Kon’s fingers are gentle now as they petted him and they pulled him up. Tim follows, feeling completely at ease with the rest of the world as Kon pulled him into his lap and licked his hand clean. He stared at his fingers as Kon’s tongue ran over the calloused flesh. A faint thread of interest twirls around in his stomach as Kon sucked two fingers into his mouth.  
  


But the moment is broken when a low growl is emitted from Kon’s stomach.  
  


With a tired smile, he took his hand back and commented, “I think we’re going to have to order breakfast again.”


End file.
